Fullmetal Heart
by Ione-Sama
Summary: His body was restored but what of his heart? Could Winry really fix it like she had so many times with his arm? And was it really hers to fix? Maybe his heart wasn't the one that needed fixing to begin with...
1. Home

They were home again.

And they had their bodies back.

But she still just couldn't wrap her head around it. It had been years…six to be exact. From the time Al and Ed had left, leaving nothing but a promise to get their bodies back no matter what, she had spent endless days and sleepless night looking out the window, sitting up by the fire just waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting for a phone call.

Waiting for a letter.

Waiting for _anything. _

But it always happened the same; Ed and Al would get into something reckless and dangerous and come trudging back home only so Ed could get his automail tuned up—or replaced which often happened a lot more times than the routine tune ups.

Winry cringed inwardly as she recalled the countless times when he'd shown up on her doorstep, with his automail arm in shambles, barely held together by loose screws, shredded cables and singed wiring. She would grit her teeth and swing a wrench at his head for ruining her precious workmanship—no seriously, the woman got _pissed off _if there was even a scratch or dent.

Winry shook her head; her thoughts coming back to the present—and the two boys who now stood in her front yard, tousling with Den and chatting away with granny.

It was so strange; they both had their bodies back—the ones they'd been born with—yet somehow both Edward and Alphonse looked so foreign to her.

…especially Edward.

And it wasn't just the absence of his automail arm, now replaced with one of muscle, flesh and bone, his entire body was different.

First of all, he was taller. That was definitely something Winry had never expected; he'd always been short for his age and well, somewhere along the way, she'd assumed that he always would be—short, narrow and slight of frame.

But then it had been six years.

And clearly, it had done wonders for the elder Elric brother.

He was tall, broad and _muscular. _

Winry's cheeks flushed a pink shade as she stole a side glance at him. Edward's shoulders were now just above her eye level and they had to have at least doubled in width. His once short torso that she and Alphonse had always joked about 'skipping his waist and disappearing right into his legs' was now longer and muscular definition was evident beneath the thin cotton fabric of his cotton pull over.

Despite his arm being restored, somehow, he'd still managed to maintain his automail leg but that didn't seem to bother him…or Winry for that matter; she felt relieved, fearing that she'd be of no more use to him somehow if he no longer had something on him that 'needed fixing'.

Just then, she was pulled from her thoughts by the sudden awareness of a pair of eyes on her. Blinking a few times, she jerked her head sideways and caught Edward's golden stare trained on her from where he stood on the other side of Alphonse and Den. He didn't say anything, he just stared at her and she couldn't help but think that even his eyes seemed suddenly so different somehow.

Had they gotten more serious over the last six years?

No more than usual…right?

No, it wasn't seriousness she detected.

It was intensity.

That's it, she thought to herself. His eyes were deeper and more intense than she'd ever seen them before and it made her fidgety and edgy.

"_What on earth has gotten into him? He's staring at me like I'm some kind of…alchemic formula he's trying to figure out."_

She shifted her weight, turning her body just slightly away from the group and then dared a peek at him through her bangs.

He was still staring but this time the corner of his mouth was turned up in the softest and most subtle grin she'd ever seen.

"Winry, if you keep gaping at Edward any longer than you've already been, you're going to bore holes right through the poor boy." Granny scolded, pushing her glasses a little further up on her nose.

Winry balked. "Wha—I wasn't _gaping _at anybody!"

"From what I saw, that would definitely be considered gaping. Now stop your fussing and come inside; goodness knows, these boys are famished and there isn't a blessed thing cooked!"

Winry huffed but followed on Granny's heels inside. Why did she always have to embarrass Winry like that whenever Ed was around? It's like she looked for opportunities to call the girl out on her awkward manners. But then again, Winry grew up with two rough-housing boys so she figured her lack of manners and lady-like graces was their fault.

With a triumphant giggle and biting her lower lip, Winry traipsed up the front porch steps and into the house.

# # # #

After supper had been had and the dishes cleared, Winry slipped outside for a bit of fresh air and solitude.

She felt guilty but being around the boys now—especially Alphonse who was so talkative and animated—could be a bit stifling and overwhelming. Leaning against the railing, she rolled her neck a few times, then let her head hang back as she took a long deep breath of crisp evening air.

"It's kind of stifling in there, huh."

Whirling around, she came face to face with Edward's boyish grin as he came and stood next to her.

"I have to admit, after everything that's happened I'm feeling a little overwhelmed myself."

Winry stayed quite but her blue eyes never left Edward's face; his profile accentuated the strong jawline and defined cheekbones that only served to make his golden eyes stand out even more against his tanned complexion. "Yeah I suppose you would have more rights than anyone to be overwhelmed." She admitted with a soft chuckle, turning away and looking up again at the stars.

Edward turned his golden gaze on her and he swore his heart clenched again at the sight of her. She was so beautiful—he couldn't imagine how he had never really noticed before; or maybe he had but he just never paid attention until now.

"Edward, you—you're staring at me again like I'm some alchemic formula for a transmutation circle."

When she was met with no response, her eyes drifted to him again, only to find his intense golden eyes burning against her.

"Uh…Ed?" She blinked at him several times, gazing at him skeptically.

His lips softened into a subtle smile as he closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him. "I'm sorry, Win…I'm just glad to be home, that's all—and to be—w-with you again."

Feeling the heat rise to her cheeks, her fingers curled into fists and she gently pushed back from him. "Well g-goodness Ed, don't go getting all sentimental on me now." She laughed nervously, anxiously hoping he hadn't detected the flush in her cheeks.

He flashed his boyish grin and itched the back of his head as he always did when he felt sheepish. "Well it's not being sentimental really, I'm just being honest!"

She laughed outright then, shaking her head at him. "You know, you never change much at all!"

Edward scowled angrily. "What d'ya mean, I don't change much, I'm taller aren't I?! Who the heck are you accusing of being a short stack!" His face reddened as he shouted at her but Winry only threw her head back and laughed.

"Gosh, Edward you always hear things; I didn't say anything about your height, cool your jets!"

"Errrr…shut up, Winry!"

Without thinking, Winry stepped forward, wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a sound kiss on his cheek.

Suddenly, his mad raving came to a screeching halt when he felt the soft warmth of her lips, pressing against his cheek. His eyes widened to saucers and his whole face turned beat red. "Uh…w-win-ry?"

She pulled back—her own face redder than his—and looked up at him with a shy smile. "And you _are _taller, Ed—much taller. Welcome home, you idiot."

He blinked back his surprise and flashed her his most handsome grin. "Thanks, Winry."


	2. Stay

**I apologize for the wait on the updates! But I honestly only feel I can update when I have a spot of writer's inspiration so please bear with me and be patient. This chapter I'm particularly proud of so I hope you enjoy! Lots of intense EdxWinry fluff and even very subtle hints of lemony fluff! xoxox!**

**#########################################################**

After only a week since the boys' return home, things settled back to normal with surprising ease. Since their old home had been burned to the ground, Edward and Alphonse were welcomed by both Granny and Winry to live with them. At first, Edward had prostested-albeit mildly-feeling a bit guilty on imposing. Winry had only smashed him over the head with her wrench, declaring, "You idiot, you spent over half your time here when we were growing up anyways; this is like your second home so stop being so ridiculous!"

He rubbed his head, grinning sheepishly. "Okay Winry, settle down, I get it."

Since then, there had been no more fuss and the boys quickly became permenant fixtures of the Rockbell family.

One morning, Winry was late getting up after a long night of remeniscing with the boys by the fire, she'd dragged her almost-corpse-like body to bed and hadn't cracked an eye open until noon.

Seeing the time on her bedside clock, she shot up with a start. "Land's sakes! I can't believe I've slept this late!" Not even bothering to change, she flew out the door, down the hall and barreled down the stairs to the kitchen.

The sight that met her sky blue eyes, had her skidding to a hault in shock and disbelief.

There stood Edward Elric in all of his grey sweat pants and bare chested glory-making pancakes.

And eggs.

And Bacon.

Not to mention he was mixing the pancake batter with one hand _and _stirring up the fresh orange juice with the other.

Winry just stared, thunder-struck.

_Since when does Edward cook? ...and is he...multitasking?!_

She didn't have long to ponder however when the next moment, her golden-eyed friend turned around and met her with a warm-yet surprised-smile.

"Uh...morning Winry?"

She blinked several times. "Who are you. And what on earth have you done with Edward Elric?!" She exclaimed loudly.

Edward cringed. "Whoa easy on the high pitch there, Win; Granny's gone to town already but uh Alphonse is still sleeping." He chuckled when she suddenly clamped her mouth shut.

"Since when-do you cook?" She asked still completely dumbfounded at this newly-discovered skill of his that she couldn't fathom how she had missed.

He only chuckled as he brought over a two plates laden down with pancakes, eggs and bacon and set them at the modest kitchen table. "Well since Al and I left home and we had to start taking care of ourselves? You know mom did have us in the kitchen a few times, Win; we weren't _always _absorbed in Alchemy." He winked at her playfully.

For some odd reason, her cheeks dusted a bright red when he winked at her and she felt the oddest fluttery feeling in the pit of her stomach. Not really sure on what it was, she ignored it and stepped tentatively into the kitchen.

"Um okay well I guess I just never-knew."

"It's alright; it's not like there was ever a circumstance when we were together that you would have."

She nodded and settled herself in the chair across from him, taking up her fork.

It hovered over the plate for a moment or two and eyeing him skeptically, she asked. "I'm not gonna kill over and die if I eat this, am I?"

He scowled at her incredulously. "Shaddup, just eat it."

She couldn't suppress a giggle as she took a bite. "Oh. My. God. Edward, you can _cook!" _She joyously exclaimed as she proceeded to shovel down every bit of her food, not even sparing the tiniest crumb.

Edward watched her with wide-eyed curiosity. She certainly had never been much of the lady-like type of girl and her table manners-or lack thereof-only proved that fact. But he only smiled as he returned to his own plate.

Afterall, she'd grown up with two rough-housing boys so no body could really fault her when she didn't have much of a choice to begin with.

Just then, Winry had finished and scurried to the stove to get a second helping.

She didn't notice as Edward came up behind her, patiently waiting his turn and when she turned around, she nearly dropped her plate, colliding with his chest.

"Oh, Ed I'm sorry, I-"

The words died on her lips.

Her eyes were now level to the middle part of Edward's chest and they caught sight of an ugle wide, jagged scar that ran from just beneath his collar bone at his right shoulder, all the way across to the left side ending just above his first rib.

She couldn't speak.

Her eyes were fixated to the spot and she felt a suffocating tightness in her throat.

Of course Edward had scars.

She knew this.

She knew how dangerous his life had been over those six years and it really wasn't surprising that he had sustained some scars, commemorating those events.

But Winry knew that much more had happened to him, physically and mentally than he was ever willing to admit. Edward was a private person and even though she knew this, she hated how he stopped telling her anything, the moment him and Alphonse had walked out of their lives.

It made her more angry than anything but she had tried to come to terms with it, reasoning that they were only keeping things from her to protect her.

She had eventually accepted this.

Mostly.

But now that there was clear _physical _evidence staring her right in the face, she suddenly felt a lot less certain and it hit her even more that these boys had literally risked their lives more times than she ever cared to think about.

This scar was blarring proof of that.

And it was too much for her to bear.

Suddenly, her hands shook and tears stung her eyes painfully as she willed herself to tear her eyes away from Edward's jagged scar.

_Oh gods-I have to get out of here, I'm gonna lose it. _

"Winry?" Edward caught her eyes when they collided with his scar and the moment they widened, he knew it was too much for her to take. He mentally cursed himself for not having the care to replace his shirt before she'd had the chance to see him.

But now it was too late.

Winry weakly pushed past him before he had the chance to say anything else besides her name and she was out the front door before he even turned around.

Edward left his plate on the counter and squaring his shoulders he went after her. It didn't take him long; he found her up on the hill that overlooked the valley-a place that had always been their favorite since childhood.

He'd thankfully had the forthought to grab his V-neck tunic shirt on the way out and was now in the process of pulling it over his head when his golden eyes spotted Winry leaning heavily against the big Oak tree with her back to him.

She was bent over and he could hear the wretching sounds coming from her before he even got within arm's reach of her.

She stood up briefly, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, only to heave over again, wretching heavily-the now-acidic contents of her stomach burned her nose and throat as she lost most of her breakfast along with the previous night's dinner.

Edward came up behind her as she leaned over for what looked like to be the last time, nothing but dry-heaving left in her system.

He rested a comforting hand on her back but to his bewilderment, she shot up and whirled away from him as she wrapped one arm around herself and wiped her mouth with the other.

"Winry..."

"Don't you _dare "Winry" _me, Edward Elric!" She spat at him, choking on the tears that were just now beginning to fall.

"You-kept so many things from me-all those years-you and Al both!-you kept telling me it was just to protect me and you know what? for a while, I started to believe you-I even started to tell myself that it really _wasn't _as bad as my gut told me but _that!_"

Her eyes fell to the marred area of his chest, now mercifully hidden beneath his white cotten shirt.

"You can't stand there and tell me that's not something that nearly took your life, Edward. You can't tell me that."

She was crying now, the tears fell freely from her eyes, trailing down her cheeks and it killed him to see it especially when he couldn't remember the last time he'd ever seen her cry.

Winry Rockbell was a tough girl. The toughest one in all Risembool and she never cried-or if she did, it was where no eyes could see.

He had never imagined what it would be like to see Winry cry because he'd foolishly deluded himself into dismissing such a thing.

Winry Rockbell? Cry? Not ever!

But he had been wrong.

So wrong.

And now the sight of her gorgeous blue eyes overshaddowed with unspeakable pain and tears trailing down her beautiful face, was enough to make Edward want to die.

He decided then that there was a reason why no one ever saw Winry cry.

It was too much to bare and he himself, couldn't stand it for another minute.

He took a step towards and, taking hold of her hand and pulling her to him.

"No, Edward-don't!" She cried vehemently, pushing against him but he ignored it and only pulled her tighter against him.

"Winry-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry-but please-_please _don't cry."

Hearing his soft pleading only made her cry harder, uncontolled sobbs shook her body and it was soon evident that she had been holding back a great deal of pent up emotion.

He shook his head sadly as his arm tightened around her waist and his other hand came up to cradle her head against his chest.

"Why-? W-why wouldn't y-you j-j-just t-tell me-?!" She sobbed against him.

"I-I c-could have-b-b-been there-f-for you!" She gasped and hiccuped between bouts of sobbs.

"Shhh..." He hushed her softly, petting her hair soothingly.

"I'm sorry, Win...I just...didn't want you to worry about us...I knew it would break you...to see me like that."

"Really?!-it's b-b-breaking me-now, Edward!"

She cried harder and Edward felt tears coming to his own eyes. "Aw Winry-please don't-"

She shook her head, her tears only subsiding marginally. "I would've-t-taken care of you. -But you-p-pushed me away-it's like you didn't-c-care about m-me at all-" She sobbed softly into his shoulder.

Hearing this, Edward pulled back just enough to cup her face and make her look at him. "Oh damn, Winry no-that's not true!" He pleaded softly.

"Please just-please stop crying, Sweetheart-it's killing me to see you cry." He stroked her cheeks with his thumbs, brushing away the tears that continued to fall as he looked pleadingly into her eyes.

She met his eyes for the first time then and the overwhelming saddness, regret and worry she saw in them was enough to soothe her tears.

She didn't want him to worry or hurt anymore because of her-even though she knew that he partly deserved it.

She finally quieted down only to realize for the first time that she was encircled in Edward's arms-and pressed against his very broad and very muscled chest.

She blinked a few times-like she always did when something suddenly dawned on her-and then her cheeks flammed a beat red.

"Uhh-I-uh-I'm sorry I didn't mean to-get all-emotional and-leaky." She stuttered awkwardly, her eyes darting everywhere else but Edward's face.

He cocked an eyebrow at her as she suddenly became all flustered and didn't seem to want to look him in the eyes.

Suddenly, he was aware of her small hands pressing against his chest like she was trying to extricate herself from his arms, and that's when it dawned on him.

He was holding Winry Rockbell.

In his arms.

Pressing her body flush against his.

And damn, did it feel _amazing! _

He'd had her in his arms once before-the day he and Al had come home-but that had been different. It was a simple friendly hug.

And they'd hugged before all through the years of them growing up.

But _this _was different.

It even felt different.

His arms were tightened around her waist so snuggly that he could feel the subtle dip of her waist as it melted into her hips. The intense warmth of her skin seeped through her thin cotton night dress and set every nerve ending in his skin, humming.

She was so close that he could feel her breath caressing his neck every time she exhaled.

Her hands pressed against his chest and he could almost feel the tantalizing softness of her skin.

_Okay Elric-whatever you do just stay cool. Stay cool._

Edward eyed her in amusement as she continued to avert his penetrating gaze and he had to keep reminding himself not to laugh.

"So um-yeah anyway-" She pushed against him again-this time a bit more firmly but to her surprise, his arms only tightened around her.

"Where are you going?" He quirked an amused brow at her apparent eagerness to be out of his arms but he wasn't quite ready to let her go just yet.

He was enjoying her nearness and he wasn't about to let this moment slip away so fast.

"Uh I-back to the house-?" She gestured uncertainly over her shoulder in a questioning tone.

Edward smirked. "Are you sure? It doesn't sound like you're too sure."

She blinked several times, completely confused by his odd behavior.

"Okay well there's still food out that needs to be put away-and well-A-Al is probably awake by now-so-" His grip seemed to have loosened around her but she only made it half-way before his arm reflexively tightened around her again and pulled her-somewhat possessively-back up against him.

"He can get his own breakfast."

She gasped when she felt herself being pressed up against him again. Her blue eyes met his questioningly but when she saw a seductive, charismatic grin playing at the corners of his mouth, she gulped hard as her cheeks burned red.

"Uh-E-Edward-?" Her voice trembled a little as she noticed Edward's face growing closer and closer to hers.

She held her breath. Excited and terrified all at the same time. "E-Edward-" She uttered breathlessly.

"What's wrong, Winry-are you-scared of me-?" He asked huskily, keeping his golden eyes trained on her sky blue ones.

"I-uh-I-d-don't be r-ridiculous-"

"Then-why are you-shaking?" His lips were mere inches from hers when suddenly they heard their names being called. "Ed? Winry, where are you two?!"

Edward closed his eyes, blowing out a frustrated breath. "I'm-_so_ gonna kill him." he muttered angrily.

Winry laughed nerviously, her cheeks tinging red.

"It's okay, Ed." She gave him a reassuring smile as she self-consciously brushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

He shook his head as he glanced reluctantly towards the house and then back at Winry.

He ran a hand down his face, muttering agitatedly under his breath. "Damn it, com'on." He grabbed her hand before she could respond and reluctantly pulled her back to the house behind him.

Winry's cheeks dusted an intense red when her eyes flew down to their joined hands.

She'd never held his hand before-well technically, he was holding hers-but still. She actually hadn't _ever held any _boy's hand before.

But then, Edward clearly wasn't a boy anymore-he was a man and the thought that this handsome, daring rougish _man _was holding _her _hand, sent a delicious shiver down her spine.

He'd been _that _close to kissing her too-bare inches from pressing his lips to hers and she'd been breathless with a mixture of fear and excitement.

But then Al had to interrupt just at the perfectly _wrong _moment...

But was it really a _bad _thing they'd been interrupted?

She wasn't sure it was such a good idea anyway; they'd been friends since they were kids and to cross that line now could be dangerous...

She didn't want to lose him; he was her bestfriend!

But she couldn't deny that she also _wanted _him at the same time.

It was such a foreign feeling for her; she'd never experienced anything like it before...

But what if they tried for something more and it didn't work out?

It could end up ruining everything between them altogether.

She shuddered, not wanting to even think about what her life would be like without him...

_A complete disaster... _she thought with certainty.

Just then, they reached the house and Alphonse came out and met them on the porch.

Edward trudged wearily up the steps-his hand still laced with Winry's-and shot his brother an annoying glare. "You'd better have a _damn _good reason for hollering at us just now, Al or I swear to God-"

Alphonse held up his hands deffensively. "Whoa easy, Brother! I just wanted to make sure you two had finished breakfast so that I could clean up!" He answered cherrily. Then his eyes caught sight of the their joined hands and he reddened sheepishly. "Uh-o-oh did I-?"

Edward shook his head, smiling ruefully. "Forget it, little brother, it's nothing; get your ass back inside, we'll be in in a minute."

"Uh right!" And away he went, disappearing back indoors.

Silence befell them again.

Winry stood awkwardly behind him, her eyes flitting around nervously and soon she shuffled her feet anxiously when she found his penetrating golden eyes narrowing as he watched her closely.

"Okay Uh I'm-really umm-over this whole a-awkward silence thing, Ed-"

She chanced a glance at him as if waiting for a response.

But he only stared at her-warmth shining in his eyes as his radiant grin appeared on his lips.

She watched him expectantly but then felt the impossible heat rising to her cheeks again. "Ok, right I'm just gonna go inside then." She walked past him, clearly flustered and embarrassed but when she reached the door, she felt a tug on her hand.

Turning she found him looking up at her, something almost pleading reflecting in his eyes as he spoke softly to her.

"Hey-I know we got uh-interrupted back there."

She shook her head, attempting to assure him as well as to free herself from this increasingly awkward moment. "No really, it's totally fine Ed I wasn't-"

But he interrupted her; something he only did when he had something important to say. "No look-I-I don't like that we weren't able to finish talking-so-would you meet me later tonight? -maybe down by the river? Say after dark? Al will be asleep by then; crazy kid always goes to sleep early. And Granny will most likely go to bed early too so then we won't get interrupted and-it'll be just us."

She watched him carefully; anxious excitement and a hint of trepedition building up inside of her.

She suddenly felt like she was ten years old again; sneaking out of the house late one night just so she go to the Risembool fair with Ed. They'd been caught by her father of course and the two of them had been severely grounded. But to this day, they both maintained that it had been worth it.

However, this felt considerably different.

The earnest, hopeful look in his eyes as he waited anxiously for her answer.

The way his fingers tightened around hers almost like he was bracing himself for her to say no.

She couldn't help but bite her lip, smiling a little as that odd yet delicious fluttery feeling appeared in her stomach again.

"...Yeah. Sure, I'll meet you."

She couldn't believe how bright his eyes lit up and there was no mistaking the sigh of relief and happiness he let out as he tossed her his cheeky grin. "Alright then-I'll be waiting, Winry."

With that, he turned and walked off to the shed, fetching wood to stock the wood box for the coming evening's fire and Winry couldn't help but look after him, biting her lip again as the sweetest girlish smile appeared on her lips.

"...I think I just got a date with Edward Elric." And she giggled excitedly to herself as she traipsed merrily up the stairs and into the house.

# # # #

The clock on the living room wall struck nine and Winry peaked at it anxiously over the top of her book, gnawing on her fingernails as she watched the minutes tick by.

She'd been on tinter hooks all day in anxious anticipation of her 'after dark rendevous' with Edward, that she had scarcely been able to concentrate all day.

Granny watched her curiously over the top of her spectacles, wondering what had come over the girl.

Then the clock struck half-past nine, Winry suddenly shot up from her seat and excused herself. "I think I'm gonna turn in early, Granny; I'm-beat." She did her best to keep her eyes averted from Edward who was presently staring intently at her from across the room.

"Alright Dear well...rest easy."

"Thank you!" And with that she was up the stairs in a flash.

Edward ducked behind his own book, concealing a boyish grin, knowing her anxiousness was because they were meeting up later. It felt really good knowing that such a simple thing as meeting up with him privately, had her so excited and he was resolved to make her that excited more often.

Winry lay in her bed, eyes trained on the small bedside clock; it's softly ticking hands pointed to 10:05pm.

She groaned impatiently as she rolled over onto her back in a huff.

_Ugh! is ten thirty ever going to get here?! _

She couldn't help but glance at the clock again but it was only a few seconds since the last time she'd checked and she scowled at it angrily.

_Wait...why am I so...anxious? I mean it's just Ed...it's not like it's some super-special secret-thing. _

But deep down, she knew better. It _was _super-special to her _because _it was Edward. Her cheeks tinged red and even though there was no one to see, she self-consciously pulled the sheets all the way up her eyes, trying to hide the traitorous blush.

She'd been crushing on Edward since-well since forever, it seemed like.

When had it hit her again?

She thought long and hard until her eyes caught sight of the minute hand as it struck ten fourty-five.

"Damn it, I'm late!" She whispered harshly, throwing back the covers and pulling her long thick cartigan sweater over her shoulders.

She hadn't bothered to change; leaving a long pair of black leggings on and her tunic grey sweater, she tiptoed down the stairs and peared into the living room. No one was about and the fire still crackled warmly in the fireplace though it was beginning to dwindle.

Reaching the door, she pulled on a pair of shin high lace-up boots and slipped noislessly out the door.

It was a brisk evening as fall was approaching and the crisp night air blew threw her hair that hung in a loose fishtail brade over her shoulder as she made her way to the back yard, hiking up the hill that lead to the river on the other side.

Reaching the top, she scanned carefully for any signs of Edward but didn't see anything.

She felt hesitant then, paushing and scuffing the ground with the toe of her boot. "Maybe he didn't come after all?"

She bit her lip nervously and was just about to turn around when she heard a voice from behind her.

"You're here early."

"Gahhh!" She whirled around only to find Edward leaning casually against the Oak tree behind her, dressed in a pair of grey cotton pants, his white V-neck night shirt and of course his now-trade-mark long brown trench coat.

"Damn it, Edward!" She scurried over to him, smacking him soundly on the arm. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

He threw his head back and laughed.

It was a warm, deep throaty sound that Winry had seldom heard and she instantly liked it very much.

She wished he would laugh more often.

"What, did you think it was a homonculus sneakin' up on ya?" He winked at her playfully and she scowled at him.

"Well the thought _had _crossed my mind." She muttered.

He shook his head. "You're so silly." He took her hand and lead her down the other side of the hill until they reached the riverbank. Finding a nice spot that wasn't muddy, he lowered her gently to the ground and then settled himself beside her.

It was then that she noticed he had a rolled up wool blanket under his arm. He set it down on the other side of him then propped his legs up, resting his arms on his knees and clasping his hands together.

Winry settled herself in the cool grass, with her legs outstretched before her and her hands resting in her lap. She gazed intently at her fingers for the longest time, wondering for the first time that day, why exactly Edward had wanted to meet her alone.

She felt her heart racing with mounting excitement and soon her pulse pounded loudly in her ears; she hoped to God Edward didn't notice as she chanced a sideways glance at him.

His face was upturned towards the star-studded sky and he had the most peaceful expression on his face that she had seen on him in a long time.

He really looked completely, irrevocably _happy. _

She smiled to herself, secretly hoping that maybe she had a little something to do with it.

As if reading her mind, Edward sighed contentedly. "I'm glad you came, Win."

She let out a tiny gasp, turning surprised eyes towards him.

He was looking at her now, smiling that radiant grin that always had her stupidly weak in the knees and fighting to breathe.

"W-well why wouldn't I?"

He shook his head, chuckling softly as he turned his gaze back up to the stars. "I don't know-maybe a little part of me thought that you wouldn't-maybe you'd think I was-being creepy."

She couldn't help but snort at this. "Seriously, Ed? You're always creepy."

He scoffed but there was a smile on his lips. "Of course you'd say that."

She shoved him playfully as she giggled, feeling much more at ease as she settled back on her hands and gazed up at the moon. "You know it's been-so long since I've come out here like this; I think it's the first time in-five years." She breathed softly.

Edward looked at her, shocked. "What? We used to come out here all the time when we were kids, Winry-you-you loved this place!"

"I still do." Then she turned towards him, looking him straight in the eyes.

"But you just said w_e..._ 'we' being the opperative word; this was-_our _place, Ed; I mean even Al never came out here; he stuck to that flat spot further down down stream...by your place, remember?"

"How could I forget? He'd always go out there and mope after we'd had a fight and I'd always have to be the one to go out and get him; Mom never knew where he was." He smiled at the memory.

"Yeah. Well this right here-" She petted the ground between them affectionately, letting the blades of grass slip between her fingers. "This was _our _place. I came out here once; about six months after you both had left...but..." She trailed off, her lip quivering a little as she felt the familiar painful ache rising up in her chest.

"...it was too painful...too much; I just couldn't find any happiness in this place anymore without you so...that was the last time I came. Until now."

She met his eyes then but hers were sad and lonely, despite the brave smile she attempted to put on for him.

Seeing her sad because of him was like a kick in the gut and instinctively, he reached out and took her hand in his, squeezing it. "Winry, I'm so sorry-I hate myself for just leaving you like that-" he stopped midsentence, running a hand through his golden locks as he searched for the right words to express his feelings.

"Ed it's-you had to go; for you and Alphonse-I get that now-and I-I understand so don't beat yourself about it; I'm okay."

He shook his head, pressing his lips together in a thin line as he looked straight at her. "That's just it; you're _okay. _But you-you weren't happy; not once in all those years did I really see you smile again. And I hate myself for that!"

He grit out, shaking his head angrily as his brows drew together in a harsh V and his eyes hardened.

Winry didn't like seeing him like this. It was just like before.

He always blamed himself for everyone's pain and beared the whole weight of the world on his shoulders without even a complaint.

It was admirable at times-but mostly it just pissed her off and made her want to smack some senses into that incredibly intelligent, dense head of his.

She gritt her teeth firmly and then slid over closer to him until there wasn't even a foot of space between them.

Edward turned towards the sound of movement but was met with a surprisingly strong, firm smack to the face.

"Ow! Wha-Winry what the hell was that-?!"

Then, even more bewildering was when she took his face in her hands, her fingers gently soothing the now-red stinging area on his left cheek.

She drew his face so close to hers that their noses almost brushed against each other and pierced her blue eyes into the depths of his golden orbs.

"Stop it."

Her tone was firm and her expression dead-serious.

He let out a gasp but he didn't utter a word, knowing Winry wasn't messing around; she had something very important to say.

"You've spent the last six years bearing the burden of your mother's death. Of Alphonse losing his body, of little Nina being turned into a Caymera and of Brigadier general Hughes death."

He grimaced slightly at the mention of Hughes.

"You carry everyone's pain on your shoulders and God knows what else you blame yourself for but I won't have it anymore. That's enough, Edward."

She firmly admonished him, still cradling his face between her hands as she pinned him with a steady gaze.

Edward was taken aback at her earnest words.

Even though she was aggresively scolding him, he also caught the deep affection and worry for him hidden behind her stern words and suddenly, he was overwhelmed with the most powerful, possessive affection for this girl-this _woman_-who had always held a special place in his heart.

Overcome by his powerful feelings, he gripped her waist and pulled her fiercely against him, claiming her lips in a hot possessive kiss.

Winry inhaled sharply when he pulled her hard against him but the heated touch of his lips had her reeling and heady with overwhelming ecstasy.

Soon, it was just too overwhelming and she had to pull away for breath.

Winry pulled back from him, gasping for air; her lips pink and swollen from the heated force of his kiss. She made no attempt to pull out of his arms however and Edward was extremely glad of that; being robbed of her nearness and her warmth now would have been utter torture.

"W-Winry-" He uttered her name breathlessly, his golden eyes molten and smoldering as he gazed at her beautiful face that was flushed in surprise.

"E-Edward-"

Suddenly, she didn't know what to do and stumbled to her feet as if she was about to turn and run.

But Edward caught her by the hand, determined not to let her go.

"Winry, I'm sorry, please-don't go." He pleaded anxiously.

She stopped, gazing down at his eyes, at a complete loss for words.

"What-why are you apologizing?" She didn't know what else to say.

He bit his lip nervously. "I-I don't know-habit I guess." He gave her a sheepish grin just then."

She flushed a deep shade of red, biting on her bottom lip as a bashful smile crept over her lips.

"-Winry-"

Her eyes shifted to meet his again and she knew-she _knew _whatever this man asked of her from now on, she'd _never _be able to tell him no.

"-Stay with me."

Her eyes narrowed, searching his intently.

She didn't fully comprehend what had just happened or even why Edward had kissed her.

Everything was confusing and muddled in her head as she desperately attempted to sort out the jumble of thoughts and feelings.

Whatever reasons Edward had for keeping her at arms length and concealing so many secrets from her, she would never fully understand it.

But inspite of that, right now it seemed he was trying his hardest to convey a very different message.

He needed her.

She didn't know why.

She didn't know how but the greedy desperation relayed in his kiss was too poignant to ignore and gazing at his unguarded pleading stare told her that for whatever reasons, he _needed _her now more than he ever had before.

"Okay. I'll stay." She whispered and that seemed enough to calm his nerves and he visibly relaxed.

Pulling the blanket from beside him, he unraveled it and spead it out over top of him.

Then he pulled Winry down beside him, tucking her in beneath the blanket and pulling her securely up against him.

She almost couldn't breathe as she felt his arms wind around her waist, pulling her to him. For a few moments, she just laid there rigidly but once she felt his warmth radiating through her and the steady beat of his heart beneath her fingers, she relaxed against him, settling her head on his chest and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

Edward could feel his heart racing and hammering furiously, the moment Winry rested her head against his chest. Her golden hair had somewhat loosened from it's braid and sections of it were now splayed across his upper chest and shoulders, brushing against his nose and lips.

Her smell was an intoxicating mix of vanilla flavored coffee and automail that assaulted his nose and his eyes fell closed as he breathed it in deeply.

He loved how she smelled and he secretly hoped her scent would drench every inch of his clothes so he could always have it with him.

"Winry-are you warm enough?" He whispered softly into her hair.

His warm breath against her hair caused her to shiver involuntarily as she snuggled deeper into his arms. "Yeah, I'm pleanty warm Ed." She breathed back, a smile evident in her voice.

"Good. Just keep close to me and you'll stay warm." He instinctively tightened his arms around her and was pleased when he heard her breathe a contented sigh.

She yawned. "I'm-glad-you're here-" She sighed sleepily as her eyes grew heavy with growing exhaustion.

"I-mmm-issed-you." It was a barely audible as she finally succombed to slumber but Edward had heard it clear as day.

He smiled lovingly down at her sleeping face and pressed a warm, tender kiss to her forehead, closing eyes and letting blissful sleep overtake him.

"I missed you too, Win."


	3. Baby Blue

**A/N: Hey all! So I'm back with more EdxWin fluffies and lemony-ishes! Now I was told that there's confusion because I state that Edward has changed but that some of you don't really see much change in him and also that Winry's nervousness around Edward is too OOC. **

**First of all, Edward IS changing; we wouldn't see him being so forward and "flirtateous" typically; he'd be much more closed up and bashful like he always was in the anime! So I still hold to the fact that this is a HUGE change in him but also, his changes are going to be gradual and not necessarily always major pivitol points so please just keep reading and you'll see it. **

**As for Winry, I believe that if six years have gone by, she will have changed too! And with Edward now suddenly back home-for good-it's certainly going to affect our leading lady quite a bit and force to to literally face those feelings she's had for him for so long but now, she's unable to hide or ignore them. **

**Also with Edward suddenly being alot more forward and direct with her, I think it would cause her some confusion and awkwardness so yes, even Winry Rockbell is capable of a blush or two. So let's just keep reading and go with the flow! :D**

**#########################################################**

It was just barely daylight when Winry squinted her eyes open. The sun wasn't quite up yet but it's golden rays were just starting to peak over the horizon.

Winry yawned and then feeling a heavy masculine hand shift on her shoulder, her eyes shot open and she looked from the hand to the still-slumbering face of its owner.

That's right.

Her and Ed had met up last night and spent the night outside-all night.

Together.

Under the same blanket.

He'd kissed her too.

Winry flew up to her feet and shook Edward hastily. "Ed...Ed!" She hissed.

The golden-haired man was so sound asleep, he only graced her with a slight moan and then turned over on his other side.

"Ugh, com'on Ed it's almost dawn! If Granny catches us, we're dead!" She hissed again.

Still no movement from the Fullmetal Alchemist that could take on any battle without blinking an eye but when it came to sleep, seemed completely impervious to arousel.

Her brows drew together in a harsh V and she growled, irritatedly, striking him over the head with her wrench and hissing loudly. "Edward!"

The young man yowled, holding his head as he turned over, convulsing in pain. "For God's sakes, Woman! Where the hell do you always keep that thing?!"

She shook her head, yanking the blanket off of him. "Nevermind, just get up! We've got to get back somehow before anyone sees!" She sloppily rolled up the blanket and carelessly tossed it at a still-half asleep Edward who groaned in return.

Pulling out a compact mirror from her pocket, she proceeded to comb hasty fingers through her hair and re-braid it.

"Okay. Done."

She turned around to check and see if Edward was ready, only to discover him still on his knees looking up at her-now very awake-with an intense stare and a warm smile. "Morning, Winry." He breathed.

Suddenly, she was feeling giddy and self-conscious all over again; remembering there previous night and the unexpected very hot kiss from Edward, brought a flaming shade to her cheeks and she stood there stifly, blinking and staring wide-eyed.

He laughed softly, getting to his feet and straightening his coat.

"Um you're hair-wow, its atrocious." She mumbled, her eyes straying to his sloppy, half-undone ponytail and she mutely stood behind him and pulled it out.

"Let me fix this." She sounded more like she was talking to herself.

Edward smiled-and hummed pleasureably as her nimble fingers began combing through his long golden locks that now hung to almost the middle of his back.

She finished and then took up his golden tresses in one hand and retied them into the ponytail.

It was so foreign to see his hair like this instead of the typical single braid that he had sported for so long.

But she liked it this way too-maybe even better.

"Done."

She walked back around to the front of him and picked up the blanket, turning towards the house.

Instinctively, Edward grabbed her hand and whirled her around. "Hey hold on a minute, what's the big rush?"

"Uh, we. need. to. get. back. seriously, Ed I've told you this like ten times already, why are you-?" Her voice was exasperated but a rougish smile spreading across his lips, silenced her immediately.

His eyes looked almost like molten lava as he leveled her with a heated stare. "Well don't I even get a kiss before we go?"

Her mouth fell open and she gawked at him.

"Uh-um we need to hurry before-"

He cut her off, pulling her into his arms, his face growing uncomfortably closer to hers as he whispered huskily. "You know once we're back there you won't even let me hold your hand; it's gonna be killin' me the whole time when all I'm gonna wanna do is get my hands on you again-"

"Ed-!" She squeaked and threw the wool blanket in his face as she fled his arms.

Edward watched her hasty retreat in surprise but the sight of her flaming cheeks was reward enough for him and he couldn't hold back a laugh as he followed behind her.

Winry cringed at his beautiful, throaty laugh echoing-quite loudly-in the quiet morning air and she whirled around and slammed a hand over his mouth.

"Not. Another. Sound, Edward Elric. Or we are dead."

His eyes were dancing with mirth and laughter but he nodded in agreement and she slowly removed her hand.

"Okay, now hurry up!" She turned back around and grabbed his hand, dragging him along with her as they snuck back up and over the hill.

They were passing the Oak tree and dreading the inevitable return to 'reality' Edward pulled on Winry's hand. "Wait, wait, come here." He tugged her behind the tree unable to resist one last chance to pull her into his arms and kiss her senseless.

Winry gasped when Edward suddenly pulled her behind the tree but when his arms came around her possessively, she nearly lost her breath as he dipped his head and kissed her more thoroughly and passionately than she'd ever thought humanly possible.

He tugged and sucked on her lower lip which only elicted a whimpering moan from the blonde woman and she brought up her leg and hooked it around his hip, trying to feel as much of him as she possibly could.

Suddenly, she really resented clothes-bothersome things.

At her unveiled eagerness, Edward grinned against her lips and slipping his hand under her thigh, he hooked her leg more securely on his hip and pinned her against the tree, his tongue finally gaining entrance to her mouth.

She moaned the instant his tongue stroked hers and she pulled back just enough to moan his name. "E-Edward..."

"Don't talk." He answered breathlessly and devoured her mouth again.

All too soon, this consuming passionate embrace had to end and Winry, being a little more level-headed than Edward was at the moment, broke the kiss-eliciting a dissatisfied groan from her dashing lover-and broke out of his arms.

She walked on towards the house briskly, clearing her throat and straightening her wrinkled clothes and dishevled hair as best she could.

Edward came up behind her and made to brush his nose against the back of her neck.

She jumped away, putting a wide space between them and pointing a definitive finger at him, she warned him to stay on his side.

"No, stop!-over there. You stay over there."

The golden haired alchemist pouted slightly, causing the gorgeous blonde next to him to slightly giggle and he grinned broadly on succeeding at making her smile.

Winry turned back to looking straight ahead but she saw Edward watching her from the corner of her eye and he was grinning like a chesher cat.

She shook her head but a radiant smile was teasing the corners of her lips and causing her baby blue eyes to dance. "You are impossible, now stop it, Ed."

His grin only got wider. "I"m not doing anything, Win; I've got my hands to myself."

Then he daringly leaned over and whispered in her ear. "But I can have them somewhere else in a second if you want."

Her face looked like it would burst into flames when she raised a hand to his face and pushed him away, again putting distance between them.

"On _your side, Elric!" _She hissed and attempted to look severe but there was no mistaking the laughter in her eyes or the breath-taking blush in her cheeks.

They made it back to the house-succeeding in avoiding any prying eyes and each left to their perspective rooms.

But sleep wasn't on either of their minds as both hearts raced and eyes danced with giddy excitement.

The possibilities of tomorrow were endless.

# # # #

"Oh well good morning, Winry." Granny greated as her granddaughter finally made her appearance in the kitchen that morning.

"Morning Granny." The young girl responded quietly.

Both Elric brothers were already up and eating at the table-but the eldest one held the majority of Winry's intrest as she snuck a glance at him only to find his golden eyes trained on her, intently.

She blushed, turning her eyes away immediately and made for the pot of brewing honeyed grits that was calling her name.

"Whoa Winry, you look kind of flushed, are you feeling okay?" The youngest Elric-unaware of the thick thension and intense heat pulsating between his brother and his best friend, voiced his concern openly.

"Oh my, Alphonse is right, you do look a little flustered, Dear."

Winry's insides began to tremble but she maintained her outward composure. "Oh it's nothing; my the air in my room is uncommonly hot for some reason so I cracked the window before coming down."

A soft snort was heard from somehwere in the room and Winry cringed before turning a glare on Edward. But the golden-eyed alchemist was already recovered and calmly reading over the morning's paper.

_Sneaky bastard. _

She thought to herself, taking up her bowl and seating herself between the two boys at the dining room table.

"Well I have a huge grocery list that I need to get filled so I'll be in town for a good part of the day; you kids behave yourselves while I'm gone; Oh, and Ed? Could you please go up on the roof and check on that leak over the parlor as well as the chimney; I'm certain the flu's got to be stuffed up because it smokes terribly in the house now."

"Sure thing, Granny; leave it to me. In fact, I'll get started on that right now." He stood up and placed his empty bowl in the sink, washed his hands and dried them with the towl he had slung over his shoulder.

"Thank you. Winry, remember the housework and help Ed; he'll get it done quicker if you can give him whatever he needs."

Winry turned her back, blushing painfully and cringing as Granny's words held an unintended but obvious double-meaning.

Once Granny had pulled her hat on and taken up her shopping basket, she left with a bubbly goodbye and was out the door.

Alphonse, having finished his third helping of breakfast, excused himself saying he was going to take a shower and then clean the kitchen as a help to Winry.

She mumbled a thank you as the sound of the younger Elric's footfalls could be heard fading up the stairs then down the hall where they finally disappeared into the bathroom.

The moment she'd been dreading was finally here.

Her and Edward were alone again and all she could do was brace herself, pray she wasn't blushing and put on as calm a face as she could.

Edward had been watching Winry closely and he knew she'd been dreading his reaction after Granny's unintended inuenndo. _"Give him whatever he needs." _

He had to admit, it would be all too easy to tease her unmercifully on that score but then again, he much preferred to catch her when she was least expecting it and this would be far too obvious.

So he let it slide. "Well! Looks like I've already got my work cut out for me then." He said with a good-natured grin.

Winry sighed with relief; it looks like he would let it go this time.

"Yeah and with this house in the state that it is; cleaning's gonna be a nightmare. I swear you boys track more dirt, mud and sweat in here now than you ever did as kids!" Her hands fell to her hips as she looked around the space a little scornfully.

Edward chuckled softly and came to stand beside her. "Well when it's compared with your automail shop, this place doesn't look half-bad!" He gufawed and Winry smacked him hard in the arm.

"Can it, Elric! I'll remind you that that workshop is what gave you that leg! Without it and me, you would have been hobbling around with nothing more than a rolled up pant leg pinned to a stub!"

His laughter settled down and he rested a hand on her head, smiling down at her fondly. "Yeah yeah, I know; take it easy, Woman. You know I'll always owe you for that." His eyes softened as he planted a chaste kiss to her hair then backed away from her. "Well as much as I'd love to stand here all afternoon and remenisce with your pretty self, I've gotta get to that roof and the flu before Granny gets back." And with that, he with a wink and boyish grin, leaving Winry with nothing to do but blush and smile like an idiot.

"Damn him, my cheeks are gonna burn off at this rate and it'll be his fault." She muttered as she slapped her cheeks repetatively, trying to rid them of the persistent crimson stain.

# # # #

Later that evening, Winry setting the table-as Edward had once again, offered to cook-and her eyes caught sight of the date circled on the tatty calander that hung near the doorway.

October 3rd.

Her eyes widened.

"Edward!" She shouted, causing the toe-headed Alchemist to nearly jump out of his skin.

"Damn it, Woman what's with the shreaking!?"

She mellowed. "Sorry I just-your birthday's coming up." She turned back to the calander, pointing at the circled date that now look faded from wear and tear on the calander.

He squinted leaning in to get a better look. "Huh! well I'll be, look at that; it sure is. Hey, I didn't know Granny remembered my birhtday, come to think of it, I didn't think that old crow could remember much of anything lately." He snickered but a crackly voice from behind him caused all the color to drain from his face.

"Yes, well this 'old crow' still has quite a few sharp claws left. But on this point, you're actually mistaken, _that _wasn't my doing." She nodded to the calander as she came in and laid the numerous packages and groceries on the kitchen table.

"Winry did that, right after you boys left, six years ago...It was just after your 11th birthday I believe?"

Edward turned surprised eyes to Winry who averted his gaze and shifted her feet awkwardly.

"Winry never missed a birthday; She always wrote you letters but we didn't get your postmark until some time later so she never sent them. Only the ones after, as you already know of course."

"Grams-!" Winry whined, begging her grandmother to stop but the old woman only grinned mischeviously.

"I used to watch her walk out to the mailbox every year and stand there for almost half an hour, debating on whether or not to put the letter in. But she always did in the end; I used to think she was just being bashful but-"

"Grams!" Winry hissed.

The old woman cackled good-naturedly as she finished rinsing the last few dishes, leaving Winry who was only too eager to take up a towel and dry them.

"I'm off to bed, I'm beaten to a frazzle; you kids clean up and-where's Al?"

"Oh he's been in his room; I uh-I might have given him one of the old man's old Alchemy books; the idiot can't put it down." Edward grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Well that's just as well, leave the boy there; I haven't seen him so happy and care-free in years-but then that goes for both of you; Al's got his body back and you-well I imagine there's more reasons to your carefree joy than just an arm of flesh, hm?" She eyed Winry who's cheeks flammed red as she nearly dropped a plate she was drying.

Edward grinned as Granny waved at him on her way out of the kitchen, leaving the two young people with nothing but growing sexual tension between them.

"Well, looks like it's just us; I'll give you a hand." He moved behind Winry and reached around her for another towel.

"Oh really Ed I've got this you can-" She turned to dismiss him but found her face mere inches from his as his hands came to rest on the counter on either side of her, locking her in.

"Uh-uhm."

Edward's eyes glowed as he saw that irresistable pink hue dusting the tops of her cheek bones. "Sorry. I didn't mean to surprise you." He breathed out softly, sending shivers up the blonde woman's spine.

She avoided his eyes, choosing to stare at her feet instead. "N-no it's not that-you're fine." She mumbled.

He took this moment to really look at her. His eyes trailed up to her golden hair that was more and more often, pulled over one shoulder, twisted into a loose fishtail braid.

He really liked her hair that way-and from the looks of it, she hadn't cut it in awhile-save for an ocassional trim-so it was longer than he'd ever seen it; It probably reached her waist if she were to let it out.

The thought of those long golden tresses flowing endlessly down her back made him shiver-especially when he imagined running his fingers through it.

Her bangs were still there but they too were getting longer and it seemed to be more of a hinderance to Winry as she was constantly brushing them out of her eyes with that irritated huff of hers that he always found so adorable.

Just then, the blonde peaked up at him. "Ed. You're staring."

He shook his head, his eyes coming back into focus on her baby blues and he smiled wistfully. "Sorry, I was just thinking of something."

"Well..." She slowly turned her back to him. "There's still dishes that need to be dried, idiot so if you don't mind..."

He leaned into her, his nose lightly brushing against the back of her neck. "Winry..."

He breathed her name huskily and the blonde woman only half-managed to surpress a whimper. "...Don't..." She pleaded. But her body was screaming 'yes!' at her and for an instant she could've sworn she actually heard an inner voice begging her to give in.

But they were in the house. Granny as well as Alphonse were about and they couldn't risk being seen-especially not like _this. _

If it was purely innocent adoration existing between the two, well that would be one thing.

But _this...this was so much more than that. _

What pulsated between her and Edward was so different and so much more than just innocent fancy...

...it was passionate, uncontrolled, intense longing and want and it went far beyond their hearts and minds.

Their bodies and souls were desperate to be completely connected to each other and _that _was something they both knew to be _forbidden _ground-especially when it came to Pinako's standards.

If they weren't married, then they had no business laying a finger on each other like that-there was no room for debate.

But inspite of this, Edward seemed to be more inclined than Winry, to throw caution to the wind.

And she could sense it in him; every moment she spent near him even if it was purely platonic on the surface, there was always the undercurrent surging between them. She saw it mostly in his eyes whenever he looked at her.

And moments like this, a hundred times worse...

She could barely stand how close he was to her; it would be so easy for them to cross that line and abandon themselves to the reckless passions of each other...but for her, she knew it was too great a risk-at least at this point; regardless of whether or not Edward was eager and even willing to throw it all away for her, she couldn't let him risk his reputation for that; he'd worked so hard and sacrificed _too much. _

Not too mention, he'd most likely be thrown out of the house the moment Pinako caught wind of it.

Damn it, she hated this; but she had to be the level-headed and responsible one.

_Just like always; ironic how some things never change..._

She squared her shoulders and turned back to face Edward. "You know, we can't." She stated firmly, pressing a hand to his chest to put some distance between them.

Edward's golden eyes met hers and the fire that had been burning in their depths, extinguished and he frowned.

"You don't want me to-" He started to turn away from her and she knew instantly, he was getting the wrong idea.

She grabbed his hand tightly and looked directly into his eyes. "You _know _that's not what I mean, Ed. There's-huhh-look in my eyes right now. If you seriously think that I _don't _want you to, then you're way more of an idiot than I thought."

He looked in her eyes.

She was staring right back at him and her eyes held nothing back.

He saw it. It was concealed well from anyone else who might look at her-but not for him; he could see it plainly.

Passion.

Want.

Desperation.

...But also defeat, resignation and discouragement.

She clearly wanted this-just as much as he did-but unlike him, she felt trapped and saw no clear way for them to have it-at least not now.

He sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair. He knew she was right; now wasn't really the time for-all this.

But he still fought against it because he hated it; they'd been through _so much_; both of them had been to hell and back God knows, how many times and now that they'd finally made it _here_...

They had everything they wanted right in front of them.

Because all they wanted, was each other.

And still, something stood in the way and for more comlicated reasons than either of them cared to recount, they couldn't have it.

Not now.

And honestly, who knows when they would be able to.

She had to have been just as frustrated as he was-maybe moreso, for she was the one who'd spent most of _her life _waiting on _him. _Waiting for him to call.

Waiting for him to write.

Waiting for him to come home.

Waiting for him to _talk _to her.

Waiting, waiting, waiting.

And here she was, having to wait again, despite the fact that he was right there in front of her, free and open for the taking.

But he knew she was trying to think of him.

That's why she was doing this.

Afterall, he was still a state Alchemist, employed by the military and consequently, his reputation was known to everyone and their mother.

Damn it.

If there was ever a time he would actually _resent _being a state Alchemist, this would definitely be it.

Winry sighed but took his hand and leaned her head against his shoulder. "I know-it's stupid. And dumb. And stupid. And _infuriating." _

He sensed her frustration growing and he smiled sadly, resting a hand against her cheek, holding her against him. "You said 'stupid' twice, Win."

"Shut. up. I know. I said it twice because this situation is _twice _the stupidity."

She let out a frustrated huff and felt Edward's chest rumble when he laughed.

"I know-I mean I-well honestly, what I hate the most is-you're doing this because of me; because I'm a-state Alchemist." He spat out the phrase and Winry looked up at him in complete surprise.

"Ed! You said that like you despise it."

He ran a hand down his face. "Yeah well, maybe I do a little-especially _right now." _He grumbled, his eyes wondering down to their intwined fingers and his thumb began to brush across the back of her hand.

Winry nuzzled his neck a little-trying to encourage him-but it elicited a low moan from the handsome alchemist and his arm instinctively came around her.

"Damn it, Woman are you trying to kill me?"

She looked up at him apologetically.

"Do that again and I won't give a damn if I'm the military's dog or not-"

"I know, I know I'm sorry." She pressed a hand to her forehead. "I didn't think, I was just trying to encourage you, that's all."

"Oh believe me, you were encouraging me-just in the opposite direction than what you meant to."

She laughed nervously, gently pushing out of his arms.

"Alright, that's it I'm leaving the rest of these to dry on the towels...we, we need to get some space-go to bed before we do something-" She left the end of the sentence hanging in the air as she moved towards the stairs, Edward close behind her.

They reached her room first and she couldn't help but notice that Edward had stopped as though he was waiting for something.

She turned around to look at him but he was staring off somehwere else, deep in thought.

"Well, this is me." She gestured towards the door.

"So I guess I'll see you in the morning then?"

He finally looked at her then...but made no reply.

His golden eyes lacked their usual molten glow; they looked dim and tired.

Winry touched his arm. "Are you-" The unasked question hung in the air; she bit her lip, unable to finish as she sensed how depressed and disappointed he looked.

"It's fine, Winry; don't worry 'bout me."

"Yeah. Like _that's _ever gonna happen-you're always telling me 'don't worry' when you know that's exactly what I'm going to do-"

He didn't respond, only looked away from her and this somehow left her feeling hurt. "Fine." She mumbled, defeated and turned to leave. _He never tells me anything; he never opens up to me. _

But then, Edward's hand shot out and grabbed hers, whirling her around and pulling her to him as he whispered, "Hey, come here."

And his lips were on hers again, moving more fervently and desperately than before, as if he was afraid of never being able to touch her again, so he savored every moment of it.

Winry knew the prudent thing would be to break the kiss but she couldn't bring herself to. The way he'd looked at her before-so dejected and frustrated-it had pulled painfully on her heart strings and she suddenly felt the desperate need to leave him with something tangible to cling to; some part of her that he could replay in his head as a way to keep himself going because she knew-they both knew-that from here on, things would be more difficult perhaps than ever before and nothing would be easy.

So why not allow themselves this one precious pleasure of losing themselves in each other, if for just a moment or two.

The clock wouldn't lose it's rythm even for a few stolen seconds or minutes.

They could have at least that.

His arm came around her waist and his fingers splayed across the middle of her back as he pressed her more firmly against him, kissing her with every shred of conviction he had.

Winry shivered at the contact.

His body was so alive, so hot and so strong-she wished she could completely melt into him and forget everything else-_that _would be the epitomy of all encompasing bliss, in her mind.

Edward felt Winry shiver against him and it only spurred his passion and he deepened the kiss, trailing his tongue along her bottom lip, causing her to whimper softly.

"...Winry..." He whispered against her lips.

The blonde woman responded with a sigh of pleasure, her half-lided blue eyes meeting his molten golden stare.

"We-I-it's late-I need to-g-get to bed and-y-you too."

He kissed her one last time, then pressed his forehead to hers, breathing heavily as his blood pumped hard through his veins. "I-know-I just had to-I _needed _to kiss you-don't hate me."

She shook her head, a sly smile spreading across her lips as she looked adoringly up at him. "If you hadn't, then I would have, so it's more than fine."

She bit her lower lip and Edward's eyes zeroed in on the action, moaning.

"Damn it, don't-you do that and it makes me want to replace your teeth with mine..." He dipped his head, kissing her again but this time they were quick, sweet kissed that he soon dotted all over her face, making her giggle and blush furiously.

"Ed...! Stop...com'on we have to go to bed."

"Just give me the word, Ms. Rockbell-**another kiss**-and I'll-**another**-take you to bed-**three more**-anytime-**a couple more**-you want."

"Edward Elric!" She hissed, wide-eyed.

"What...?" He pulled back and looked at her almost pouting.

She shook her head with a rueful smile. "You really are. Hopeless."

He grinned widely looking down at her with that heated irresistable expression of his. "When it comes to you, damn straight."

"Go. To. Bed. Mr. Elric. And I will see you tomorrow." She commanded but there was a sparkle in her eyes as she opened the door to her room and slowly backed away inside.

Edward stood there watching her beautiful face disappear-ever reluctant to leave her. "Yeah, yeah alright fine-sleep well, Winry."

"You too, Ed." And with one last bashful smile, her door clicked shut and a reluctant Edward Elric returned to his own room, his footsteps slow and heavy.

But sleep wouldn't come to the golden-haired Alchemist that night.

All he could do was lay on his back, hands behind his head and stare up at the cieling, his eyes faraway as he saw nothing but long golden hair and beautiful smiling baby blue eyes staring back at him.


End file.
